We Can Do What We Want
by Ghost Pilot
Summary: Summery: Alfred is a college student who found himself to be roommates with a punk he can't stand. Hipster!Alfred x Punk!Ivan. Warnings: mxm smut, rough sex, biting, college au. Comments are appreciated! Used to be a pwp, but not anymore!


**Disclaimer** : I don't own APH, this is a pure work of fiction  
 **Summery** : (PWP) Alfred is a college student who found himself to be roommates with a punk he can't stand. (I can't do summaries blah)  
 **Warnings** : mxm smut, lemon (do they still call it that?), rough sex, masochism (not exactly s&m), biting (note; both 18)

 _Hello! Ghost here again! I was feeling really sad so I wrote some mindless porn. College Punk!Ivan x Alfred (who really likes indie music). I was inspired by AhHa by Nate Ruess for some unknown reason haha! So yeah enjoy!_

* * *

"Christ, Ivan! I can't fucking think with that shit. Can you like, turn it down?"

Alfred sat on his bed with his nose burred in his book in his cramped little dorm room, giving his roommate a death glare. Honestly, how the hell could Ivan even study with that shitty ass music? It was fast, obnoxious, and involved a lot of screeching. Ivan looked back at Alfred and shrugged.

"Go to the library then." He turned it up. What a fucking asshole. It was barely the first week of college too.

When Alfred first met Ivan, he tried to keep an open mind. The young man's entire closet consisted of black, and he was covered in piercings. All Alfred could see was his stretched ears, septum, and eyebrow piercing, but he was convinced there were more hiding. He tried to get along with him, he really did. But their personalities just... Clashed. Okay, some of it may have been his fault. After all, his icebreaker was to ask if Ivan ever got arrested (he couldn't help that he was a bit awkward). After that, Ivan was nothing but cold to him. And God, he might be pretty quiet, but he would always _nag_ Alfred. Pick up this, pick up that, didn't you wear that shirt yesterday? It was annoying as fuck. And it made everything worse that the asshole couldn't even turn down his music.

"Fine. Maybe I will. You have shit taste in music anyways. I'd rather listen to my parents having sex." Alfred grumbled and started to stuff some books in his backpack. Where the fuck was his phone.

"That's rich coming from someone who worships Lorde. Really?" Alfred looked up and flushed when Ivan was waving his cell phone. A picture of Lorde's album cover just happened to be his wallpaper.

"Yeah well at least she's good!" He fumed as he snatched his phone and stormed out, hearing Ivan turn up his music as he left.

The next few weeks were like this. Alfred begged to change his roommate, but apparently it was too late, unless he wanted to move to an apartment. But like hell he would do that. He might have hated Ivan, but he hated debt more. After all, he was still a desperate broke college student.

Alfred groaned as he leaned his head against his dorm room door. God, today was the definition of a bad day. First, he was late to his class, just to find out the prof switched classrooms. Then, for his second class, he didn't even do the right homework. He went to the coffee shop to cheer himself up, only to spill a frappachino all over his computer. And now, he realized he forgot the key to his room. And Ivan wasn't even home yet. He groaned again, wondering if his angst would somehow magically open the door.

"Pretty sure moaning won't open up the door." Alfred looked behind him and sighed a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Forgot my key." He moved out of the way and Ivan opened it for both of them.

"Probably because your side is a fucking mess. Seriously, if you actually spent time cleaning you might be a bit more organized-"

Alfred blocked him out and passed out on his bed and cursed to himself when Ivan continued to blast his music.

" _Ey_! Alfred you little shit get the fuck up!" Alfred groaned when he felt a sharp kick on his bed. "What the fuck did you do to my speaker."

Alfred tried to hide his smile and slowly rose from his bed. "What?"

"Don't act stupid. My speaker is broken. What the fuck did you to do it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe your shit taste of music broke it." There was another kick on his bed mumbles of curses in Russian.

Last night, Alfred was tired of trying to study with Ivan's music blasting. So, he took it within himself to 'accidentally' spill water on his speaker when Ivan fell asleep.

And that was the start of their little war.

The next day, Alfred came back to his room to find that his closet was stripped down and everything that was in it was on his bed. Ivan was innocently on his bed, reading a book.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"What? Your closet was dirty so I did you a favor so you can organize it."

"I had a system!"

"Stuffing clothes in the back of your closet is not a system."

* * *

Their little cold war lasted for weeks. It slowly started to be empty threats that just _may_ come true if they didn't play their cards right. Ivan threatened to kick him out for the weekend so he could bring a girl over and Alfred insisted he was going lock him out if he was. In the end, they just ended up ignoring each other, maybe cracking an insult to one another. It wasn't until the following Saturday it got... Weird.

What Alfred noticed was that every weekend, the entire college became a ghost town. Which, he guess was kind of nice. Expect that both him and Ivan didn't stray from their room often. Which led to even more arguments. But Alfred, being the more _mature_ one, thought it might be a good idea to bond with Ivan. He bought a pack of beer from one of the upperclassman and pulled it out when he was sure the supervisor was gone. Alfred offered Ivan a drink, and of course, he accepted it silently

It wasn't exactly how Alfred planned. The alcohol somehow made the tension between them even larger (if that was even possible), and Ivan started to complain about how fucking messy Alfred was. It escalated to shouting and Ivan telling Alfred he was trying too hard to be hot shit which somehow made Alfred admit that he totally stole his roommate's weed stash the week before to get back at him.

This led to something more physical and Ivan caught his roommate completely off guard. Later, he was going to blame it on the alcohol.

The air fled Alfred lungs as Ivan grabbed his forearms and shoved him backwards until his legs hit Alfred's bed by the wall. Forced up on the mattress and against the wall with Ivan's knee planted firmly between his thighs, Alfred was thoroughly pinned. His arms hurt from Ivan's grip and his back strained at the odd angle Ivan had forced him into. He soon forgot all of the various pains when Ivan's lips mashed into his and forced his mouth open. Alfred let out a noise he wasn't quite sure how to label as Ivan's tongue invaded his mouth. He fought against the hold the other man had on him at first, completely taken aback and out of his league now. As if to quell his struggling, Ivan suddenly drove his thigh into Alfred's groin and . . . that should not have felt as good as it had. Alfred should not have crumpled against Ivan at the feeling. He let out a low moan and Ivan smirked.

Then, as if to awaken him from the fog that had taken hold of his mind, Ivan bit Alfred's lip. The young man cried out, leaning his head back and away from Ivan's teeth. Ivan pulled back, seeing an opening, and sank his teeth into the skin of Alfred's neck. Alfred breathed loud and heavy, eyes going wide as Ivan suckled his throat. Oh Jesus, this was not supposed to feel so good. This was not supposed to feel so amazing. What the fuck was he doing?

"I thought we were fighting." The words came out breathy and much needier than Alfred could have ever approved of.

"We're still fighting," Ivan snarled against his neck before finding a new patch of skin to torment. Pulling back, he then worked Alfred's shirt over his head, ruffling his thick blond locks in which Ivan's hands were soon buried.

It was at this point that Alfred considered himself a traitor, because he pushed Ivan with enough force that the other stumbled backwards off the mattress. Before he could recover, Alfred managed to shove him onto the floor and poise between Ivan's legs. Taking the bottom of his roommate's tank, Alfred managed to pull it off. His lips were soon attacking Ivan's again. Fingers itching, Alfred dug his nails into Ivan's sides before scratching and leaving red marks that led to his hips. Ivan let out a loud mixture of a chuckle and a shout as Alfred began unbuckling the man's belt and undoing his pants in a feverish manner.

Alfred choked on his own breath as Ivan's hand seized the area just under his jaw and used that leverage to force Alfred onto his back. Then his hand went right back to holding Alfred down by his somewhat sore throat. With one hand, Ivan began undoing and pulling off Alfred's pants and underwear. It wasn't until then that Alfred started blushing and shivering at what they were doing. Eyes growing a little wide, he felt his skin start to tingle and his wits start to reassemble. "Ivan-" he croaked out.

He wasn't able to continue as Ivan's hand wrapped around his length and he was thrown back into the fray. "Put your brain away for a moment and enjoy arguing with me." Ivan's voice was husky and much deeper than before. That coupled with Ivan's hand moving on his cock made him buck and squirm beneath him.

Removing the hand from Alfred's neck, Ivan pulled something out of his pocket and set it above Alfred's head so he couldn't see it before kicking his pants and boxers off. Eyes closing and a whimper escaping his lips as Ivan's hand released his length, Alfred murmured, "You're such a fucking asshole..." Ivan's smile sent shivers over his skin, the man's chuckle making him tremble further. He was slightly aware of something coming undone above his head, but it didn't register for him to question it. That is, until Ivan lifted one of his thighs and pushed two, slicked fingers into him. Alfred's eyes went wide, cheeks flushing and lungs seizing as a squeak took the place of the outburst that would have come out of his mouth. Ivan was not gentle. He was not slow and he was only just barely patient. Alfred clawed his chest, shoulders, back, drawing blood at times. That made Ivan's eye roll and his body shake and shiver the way Alfred's was doing now. It took everything Alfred had not to scream whenever Ivan saw fit to add another finger. One of Alfred hands clenched in Ivan's light hair tight enough to elicit a group of labored breaths from the man.

"How you doing, Alfred?"

"I...nn..fu..fuck..." It felt like his own words were melting out of his mouth. God, he felt like a pile of pudding.

"Stay with me now~" Ivan grinned as he pulled his fingers from Alfred. He hadn't expected to, but Alfred actually whined at the absence. "Teeth! Use your teeth!" Ivan growled into his ear. Alfred obeyed, teeth digging into the skin below Ivan's ear and snagging his earlobe in the process. So he was a masochist too. Maybe he could tease him about that later. Ivan groaned loudly before driving himself inside Alfred, making Alfred bite down harder to squelch his screams. Oh fuck, he did have other piercings. Alfred could feel a ladder of metal rake against his insides and it made him insane.

Ivan's thrusts were not rhythmic. They were wild and fast and Ivan reached down between them to pump Alfred's cock and those movements were just as erratic. Alfred felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes at the stretch. He slowly adjusted and the pain stopped, turning into something akin to pleasure. He tasted blood in one part of his mouth as he leaned his head back and Ivan attacked his throat again. Alfred was reduced to a pile of shudders and whimpers as his insides coiled in preparation for release. When he came, he swore he went blind from the force. Ivan continued thrusting, Alfred feeling the soreness coming on right up until Ivan reached orgasm.

When Ivan pulled out and slid off to lie beside him, Alfred started to feel the aches from having been on a wooden floor nearly the whole time. He feared turning his head, throat peppered with painful bite marks. He didn't even want to think about how sore his nether regions were. He could only imagine how Ivan felt. His knees were probably red and raw from kneeling, and he was covered in angry welts left behind by Alfred's nails.

After a few minutes of panting and sweating, Ivan mustered the last of his strength to drag Alfred back on his bed (asshole already fell asleep). Too lazy to go back to his own bed (dammit, it was across the room), Ivan slid in after, wrapping and arm around him. Maybe being roommates with him won't be that bad.

* * *

 _I know, it's messy, and I made a lot of mistakes, but it's porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thank you a lot for reading! Comments, favs, and follows are really appreciated!_

 _xoxo Ghost_


End file.
